


Kicking and Shopping the Family Way

by AmaranthManiaCamilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Dean, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthManiaCamilla/pseuds/AmaranthManiaCamilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to get baby shopping over as quickly as possible, his baby has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking and Shopping the Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my teacher and her unborn baby. Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you want.

He shouldn’t be here.

Usually Winchesters couldn’t care less about where they should or shouldn’t be but this was different. Dean was sitting in the parking lot of a baby boutique. At seven months pregnant this shopping trip he could no longer ignore completely. Nor could he ignore his extremely active son whose hobby was kickboxing constantly in Dean’s stomach

As if to remind him of the task at hand the baby landed a swift kick to his ribs. “Geez kid, ok, fine I’ll go inside, but you own me” he said gathering what was left of his pride. Levering himself out of the impala he strode into the store, putting on a mask of nonchalance. Once in the store he barely managed to conceal a grimace, the store filled with cutesy clothes and toys, was the last place he wanted to be. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’m definitely not putting you in any of that cutesy crap” he muttered under his breath as he walked through one of the aisles.

Just as he reached for an onesie that said “Certified Troublemaker” the baby decided a shopping trip dedicated to him wasn’t enough attention and attacked Dean’s insides. “Ow! Stop it... Stop it!” He said firmly as he glared down at his baby bump. The baby just kicked again to show his displeasure this time aiming for his ribs again. “What’s your problem kid? Knock it off! You are so grounded once when you get out here.”

Groaning in faux annoyance he resigned himself to being his son’s punching bag until his due date. He didn’t want his son to be a hunter but knowing how to spar wouldn’t hurt him.

“You’re pretty good at that kiddo, but you’re still grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I might write this store from the view of another shopper ar a store employee watching Dean.


End file.
